


A Fusion of Worlds

by hariko



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariko/pseuds/hariko
Summary: Multiple AUs featuring our favourite lynx and his partner. The chapters would be short, ~1000 wordsUpdates would probably be once a weekAU:1. Angel/Grim Reaper2. High School3. Illustrator/Call Boy4. Vampire5. PWP Drunk Shower





	1. I Like Your Wings

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“No, _you_ shouldn’t be here.”

Silence, before Eiji lets out a sigh as a response. His eyes flicker from the blonde to the patient in front of them who was breathing softly in his sleep. Everyone in the room knew the patient wouldn’t last long, but it wouldn’t stop the woman sitting quietly nearby from praying for a miracle.

 “Please God, not my son. Take me instead…” tears runs down her swollen eyes and Eiji’s heart breaks for the woman. How many times have her cheeks been tear stained? Slowly, Eiji approached the woman and softly caressed the top of her head, light yellow halo beaming from his touch. From the distance the blonde silently looks by, a pout forming on his lips.

“You know, they’re both suffering. If you just let me do my job…” the grim reaper, Ash, mumbled under his breath.

Unlike Eiji, an angel of God, Ash was under a different section. Neither under the division of Heaven or Hell, the grim reaper had only one job which was to take souls as their time comes up. The more souls they’ve collected, the quicker they’ll be released from their job and be given the chance to pass on or to be reincarnated. Cloaked in all black, occasionally the angel would bump into a grim reaper on duty.

Hearing prayers, Eiji was in charge of providing blessings to those that seek God. Ash had snorted at the idea once, but after being on the job for a few hundred years, he knew that blessings really did grant a bit of a cheat, especially in situations like these, where the prayers were the earnest.

 “Even under these horrid florescence lights, you’re dazzling.”

 “You shouldn’t be flirting when you’re on the job, Mr Grim Reaper.” Eiji chuckled to hide a bit of a blush forming on his cheeks, and observed silently as Ash slowly approached him, a hand reached out to the white wings on his back.

 “You remind me of a bird. How lucky to be able to fly,” Ash absentmindedly commented as he stroked Eiji’s wings, the delicate feathers running against his fingers, a small smile softening his features.

 Eiji reached out to brush against the side of Ash’s head, fingers trailing to his temple and cheek. A soft yellow halo followed the touch and Ash felt traces of warmth from the places the angel had touched. Startled, green jade eyes blink back in response. Grim reapers were chosen from men who had sinned in their previous life, therefore a blessing from a holy being was a privilege they had never dreamt of obtaining . The light was comforting and Ash couldn’t help but lean into the touch, the fire in his heart calming down.

 “Good work for today, Ash,” the angel whispered as a parting before disappearing, the only evidence of his presence was the lingering warmth from the blessing he just received.

 “Oh…. God…” the woman’s voice pulled Ash back to reality and he saw the patient move a finger, before slowly opening his eyes. Ash took out his list for the day and sure enough, the name of the patient which was once on top of the list has now disappeared.

 “Tch, that Eiji,” Ash grumbled as he made his way out of the room, walking down the quiet aisle of the hospital. A small smile still on his lips as he recalled the number of times Eiji had bothered him during work, saving a few souls here and there. Over their numerous encounters Ash couldn’t hide his fascination with the kind angel Eiji, and Eiji always welcomed his curious advances, never pushing him away which made it hard for him to even grumble as yet another soul slipped through his hands.

 The more time he spent with Eiji, the more he craved for the angel.

 

_Maybe I’ll see you again tomorrow,_ Ash silently prayed and chuckled, knowing Eiji would hear his prayer.


	2. BebebeBento!

Eiji Okumura is tense. He knows this, since he’s developed a habit of clenching and unclenching his fist when he’s tense, and he’s been repeating this action for a solid minute now. Beside him is Shorter Wong, a second away from getting a shove from Eiji _if he wouldn’t stop snickering like an ass-_  

The reason for Eiji’s anxiety, the ‘blondie-with-a-body’ (seriously, who comes up with these nicknames in school?) Aslan Callenreese, or affectionately called Ash by the duo, is seated across Eiji, a bright pink bento in front of him. He opens the bento, and raises his eyebrows at what he sees. 

“Well, its definitely… cute,” Ash remarks as he examines the contents of the bento, the nori sheet cut into a big heart placed on top of the rice catching his attention first. By now Shorter was biting his lip so hard to suppress his laughter, his shoulders were shaking. Eiji clicked his tongue in annoyance and playfully shoved Shorter to shut him up. 

Ash picks up a _tamagoyaki_ and takes a big chunk of it. He chews slowly, savoring the taste. Eiji is clenching and unclenching his fist again, watching the blonde’s expression to gauge his response. “Its a little burnt,” Ash finally says as he continues to dig into the bento, eating some _edamame_  next. 

“Ah, yeah… apparently folding the egg proved to be a bit technical,” Eiji sheepishly replied, rubbing his neck to hide his embarrassment. Ash chuckled in response.

“Dude, yours is practically charcoal!” Shorter says as he took a bite from the _tamagoyaki_ in Eiji’s own bento, and Ash full out laughed at the scene unfolding in front of him.

“Well, I told you! It was hard to fold! The heat was too high!”

“Will I get a bento again tomorrow?”

“If you're still willing to eat it.”

“Then please make _nikujaga_  again.”

“Was today no good?” Eiji would’ve started clenching his fist again but his hands were full with empty bento boxes. He settled for chewing his lower lip instead.

“It was very good, thank you. I’m sure your girlfriend would like it,” Ash replies with the softest of smiles before ruffling Eiji’s hair and making his way out of the classroom, excusing himself to go to the toilet.

* * *

“So when are you planning to confess?” Ash nonchalantly ask the next day as they enjoy their lunch on the rooftop, the three of them wolfing down the _nikujaga_ Eiji had brought for them. Eiji is less nervous today; he could probably cook _nikujaga_ in his sleep since Ash keeps on requesting for this dish. Eiji had perfected it to the best of his abilities, and getting approval from Ash and Shorter was a proud accomplishment.

“Not so soon… I’m still trying to come up with bento combos.”

Ash gulped down his water before asking “I’m flattered but am I really the best test subject for you to practice your cooking on?”

“The best,” Shorter responds in between mouthfuls of rice, Eiji throwing him a glare when Ash wasn’t looking.

“Yes, you’re the best, since you’re such a picky eater,” Eiji answers as he points to the small pile of bellpeppers shoved to the corner of the bento box. Ash looks down to where Eiji is pointing, before looking back up, pouting.

“You know I don’t like these.”

“And I’ve cut them small for you!”

“The size doesn’t change the taste!”

They bickered a bit more before the bell finally rang, signaling the end of lunch break.

* * *

“Is Shorter not joining us today?” Ash asks as they make their way to the rooftop a few weeks later, bento in hand. Eiji shakes his head in response, eyes glued to his shoes. Ash noticed the clenched fist and decides to not comment, silently walking beside Eiji.

They settled down at a corner a bit further from other students. Ash places the bento Eiji had given to him earlier on his lap, ready to open it. As his hand fumbled with the lid, Ash could feel Eiji’s dark brown eyes burn holes into him. Eiji was a bit different today, but Ash wasn’t going to comment if Eiji didn’t want to say anything.

Today Eiji had packed sandwiches for the both of them, explaining that he had woken up late and couldn’t whip up anything fancy. Ash noticed the dark circles under his eyes and concluded that maybe Eiji wasn’t sleeping well. 

“You don’t have to make a bento for me if its troublesome.”

“No trouble at all,” Eiji instantly replied, and that was that. Ash knew Eiji was just as stubborn as he was and he let him be.

It wasn’t until he was on his third bite of the sandwich that he felt something was off. Something foreign was in his sandwich. He took the sandwich apart and noticed a paper wrapped in cling wrap had been placed in his sandwich. Raising a brow, he took the cling wrap and unwrapped it, unfolding the paper inside to see what it was.

_Look at me_ was written on the paper and obliging, Ash looked up to Eiji who was sitting beside him.

Eiji had his face covered by his bento box lid, a piece of paper taped on it. Ash leaned closer to read the message, blinking when he finally saw it. A few moments passed in silence, and finally when Eiji could not bare the suspense anymore, he lowered down the lid to look at Ash, breathtaking green eyes waiting for him.

“Is this… practice too?”

* * *

 

“He actually had the nerve to ask if it was practice too!” Eiji ranted, furiously biting down on his straw. Shorter was practically clenching his side from pain, he’s been laughing too hard for too long now.

“I told you he’s dense. I mean, he didn’t even get the heart shaped nori thing,” Shorter finally said as he took deep breaths to calm himself; Nadia was throwing glares at him from opposite the restaurant.

“Well, Valentine’s Day is coming up. I was thinking of giving him homemade chocolate. If he doesn’t get a clue by then, I might really just confess to a girl,” Eiji grumbles as he sips on his bubble tea, the sweet cold drink calming him down.

“Wait, don’t tell me…”

“I was thinking of having you and Nadia help me, _pleaseeee_ ,” Eiji begged, puppy eyes out for full effect.

Shorter scratches his head. “We run a chinese restaurant, not a chocolatier.”

“I literally have no one else to rely on. _Pleaseeee _.__ ”

Shorter let out a sigh. Before he could reply to Eiji his phone rang, signaling a text was received. Picking it up, Shorter saw the name Ash on his screen.

_Eiji was so cute during lunch. It took everything within me to act clueless and not kiss him._

Shorter looked up from his phone to his naive friend in front of him, a chuckle escaping his mouth. There really wasn’t a dull moment with these two around.

“You know what, I’m in. But I have an idea. Lets put pumpkins in his chocolate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -conflicting feelings as i truthfully dont think eiji is this cute (i think he's rather sassy) and yet i wanted domestic!eiji so bad....  
> -for a high school au, i only wrote out lunch period scenes... i'm sorry /o\


	3. We Found Love in a Whorehouse

Curiosity and the need to sustain his income had Ash Lynx entering a brothel situated a few blocks from the bustling Chinatown. It was recommended by Shorter over lunch one day and as he made his way inside, wary glances thrown at him as he stood out in a sea of Asian descends, he isn’t even sure anymore if this is a good idea.

Being an illustrator meant drawing whatever was needed, instead of whatever was wanted. Despite that Ash is sly in character; he somehow still inserts his personal feelings into the art, and Ibe-san continuous to reprimand him to this day. 

Apparently you could choose who’ll entertain you, Ash notes as his eyes caught a sign stated near a counter. You could select from an array of aspects: age, body built, even kink specialization (Ash tried to hide his surprise as he read that).

“Anything you’d fancy, sir?” the first person who greeted him in the brothel was a lady in her 30s, eyes looking up and down as he sized Ash up and as they finally met his eyes, she smiled sweetly, clearly satisfied.

“The least popular male prostitute you have here,” Ash answered, replying with a smile as sweet and fake as he was given, and muffled a laughter as he saw the look of disbelief on her face.

“Well, right this way then.”

* * *

The room he was made to wait in was barren in nature, lacking furniture except for a couch and a huge bed that took up most space. It looked comfy to say the least and as he was about to make himself at home on the couch, the door opened.

Ash saw from the corner of his eye a man (boy?) with jet-black hair, stature slightly shorter than his (estimation), awkward limbs trying to grip the cloth that barely covered his body (is he naked?) make his way to the couch. As Ash finally looked up to properly look at the man he had bought for the night, he was caught off guard by the fierce, big eyes that bore holes into his.

“Apparently you wanted the least popular call boy,” was the man’s first greeting towards Ash as he took a seat beside him on the couch, and he couldn’t help but to smile.

“I have weird taste,” Ash simply offered, shrugging his shoulders. “The management told me it was against the rules but would turn a blind eye if the person themselves allowed it… so would you mind if I photographed you?”

The black haired man leaned closer, the cloth dropping over his shoulder, exposing collarbones and more skin. “What do you need my pictures for?”

“I’m an illustrator. The author I’m currently working for is writing a novel about a king’s concubine who ends up killing all the other wives to be the only one loved by the king. Oh, he’s also apparently into dicks, so…”

“Am I supposed to believe this shit?”

“Hey, you’ll make a hot concubine,” Ash playfully winked and the laughter that escaped the man’s lips was bubbly.

“I’m Eiji,” he whispered in Ash’s ear as he climbed on top of the blonde man, “you could take my picture, just show me your illustrations when they’re done.”

Ash truthfully wasn’t planning to do anything sexual when he payed for the call boy that night, he had innocently planned to just take a few pictures of the hired guy playing with a dildo or something. But as Eiji nibbled on his earlobe, hot breath against his neck and long fingers running down his back and under his shirt, his initial plan started to sound silly in his head.

Dark brown eyes under long lashes seek permission and as Ash pulled their bodies closer as a sign of consent, they kissed til they were gasping for air, tongues licking and sucking. Fast hands unzipped his pants, and awkward limbs moved around to get clothes off pronto, lips still locked in frantic kisses.

Ash bit his lip as Eiji pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him, hands roaming downwards until they brushed against his erection. Ash let out a gasp; he hadn’t noticed he was that hard. Feeling slightly bashful, he hid his reddening face behind his arm. He heard the bright laughter again, and peeked to see what was so funny.

“You’d probably wouldn’t want to miss this,” Eiji had suggested before slowly taking his erection into his mouth. At first it was just the tip, light licks and soft sucks at the head before he slowly moved lower, taking in his full erection. Ash let out a moan as Eiji moved his head up and down, sloppy kisses and licks running along his boner, fingers skillfully fondling with his balls. Ash was shamelessly about to cum from all the erotic kisses he was getting on his lower half but the _asshole_ Eiji decided to stop, gaining a groan from the blonde man.

“It’ll be a waste for you to cum from that,” Eiji had offered as yet again he climbed on top of Ash, this time positioning himself right on his erection. Lustful eyes looked back at Ash as he abruptly connected their bodies, and without much stimulation, Eiji came, moans escaping his mouth, back arched as he rode his orgasm. Spent, Eiji fell on top of Ash, panting against his chest. Ash ran his fingers down the man's body, feeling the spasm against his hands.

“Just… give me a minute.”

 _To hell with that_ , Ash thought as he grabbed Eiji’s hips, slowly rocking him against his dick. Eiji sucked and bit on Ash’s collarbone, muffling his moans, the sensation too much after just coming. Not being able to withstand it anymore himself, he bucked harder against Eiji until he came undone while Eiji sucked on his lower lip, whimpering in pleasure.

“Fuck…” Ash finally said after a minute of pants and mindless, wet kisses.

It wasn’t until Eiji finally got up to clean them that Ash had realized that he got too swept away and had forgotten his main objective: to take pictures.

“I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t need a picture to remember what we did, right?” Eiji said as if reading his mind.

Ah well, worse comes to worse he could always come back.

* * *

It seems that there’s no one Shorter doesn’t know in Chinatown and as Ash vaguely told his friend about his encounter with the call boy named Eiji, it wasn’t long before he had managed to get contact details.

Ash sipped on some hot tea to calm his nerves, his tongue rebelling against the liquid. He had messaged Eiji just a few days ago, offering to meet up to show his finished drawings. The man on the other side happily agreed and suggested lunch at Shorter’s diner.

Moments later the muse from his latest illustrations sat right across from him, jacket half down exposing a pale shoulder against a black wife beater. Alluring brown eyes peeking through sunglasses met keen green ones and Ash couldn’t help but recall that one night they shared together.

“About you being the least popular at that brothel… that was bullshit, right?”

Bright laughter filled the air. “Its true! I’m pretty picky with who I spend the night with, hence I have the least customers in that brothel. With that being said,” Ash stiffens as he felt a leg slowly rub against his, rising up until they finally settled on his lap, toes grazing the zip of his jeans, “I’ll make an exception for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i'm so rusty in writing pwp it shows /o\  
> -[inspiration](https://twitter.com/MaiMachi/status/1032998709682876418)


	4. The Steak Probably Tasted Bad

Eiji Okumura has made it a habit to tiptoe around the house, especially when the blonde one was slumbering away. It was subconscious really; the other man liked snoozing on the couch instead of properly resting on the bed in his room and Eiji couldn’t bring it in him to be the cause of disruption to his peaceful sleep.

Peaceful was probably an inappropriate term, Eiji noted as he glanced at the blonde’s pallid complexion and frown that was a common occurrence these days. Eiji knew that with the new diet change, his housemate-cum-employer wasn’t getting the nutrients he needed, hence the irregular increase in sleep.

If anyone had told Eiji weeks ago that he was about to do what he was about to do, he would have called that person crazy. But now, standing inches from a sleeping, possibly famished vampire, he pushed reason away as he steeled his grip on the kitchen knife, and made a cut below his wrist deep enough to draw blood. He winced; the pain was dull before it started to throb, and he brought his arm closer to the blonde’s closed lips, making sure his blood didn’t spill elsewhere.

Eiji felt the tickling sensation of a tongue licking his wound, before pain as fangs bit into his arm. He gasped in pain out of reflex and finally eyes opened to reveal green eyes that were startled, and a little frighten. He released his grip of the arm and pulled back, trying his best to sink deeper into the couch but Eiji wouldn’t allow it, climbing on top of him and shoving his arm right back into his mouth.

“Eat up. I really can’t have you dying on me. I’m kinda scared of Mr. Griffin,” Eiji offered as an explanation and the vampire couldn’t really find it in him to retaliate as hunger got the best of him, softly sucking on the wound to inflict as little pain as possible. As Eiji lost more blood he felt himself weaken and giving in, he dropped down to lie on top of the vampire, his head resting on the blonde’s chest, his eyes heavy with fatigue.

The vampire had stopped sucking his nearly-closed wound by then and had started caressing the side of his head, lulling him to sleep. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was calming, and the last thing Eiji recalled was cold lips brushing against his before sleep embraced him.

* * *

The wafting smell of cooked beef filled the air and gently stirred Eiji back to alertness. Grunting, he blinked a few times to stir the sleep away and slowly got up. A quick glance at the window showed just how much time has passed and Eiji quietly made his way to the dining table, taking a seat in front of a recently cooked half pound of steak. The steak was cooked medium rare and lacked anything else; not much garnish or side dishes. Eiji took the utensils and cut off a bite sized portion of the steak and ate it while slowly raising his eyes to meet the ones sitting across from him that was busy observing his every move.

Repentance for Aslan Jade Callenreese, or Ash for convenience, came in the form of silence and big chunks of protein cooked to the bare minimum. Leaning forward, his face half-hidden behind his hands, eyes quietly following the movement of the utensils, clatter of silverware against the plate filled the air. Eiji braced himself for a lecture as Ash got up and made his way towards him, but all he got was a sigh and fingers ruffling his hair.

“Rest early today,” the blonde had said before walking away, and Eiji managed to grab the hem of his shirt, abruptly stopping the vampire from walking away.

Eiji waited for Ash to meet his gaze before saying, “I don’t like seeing you weak like this. You can use me, I don’t mind-”

“I did not hire you to become my food!”

Eiji was slightly taken aback by the respond but knew Ash was trying to intimidate him, to push him away just like how he was the first time they met. Eiji tighten his grip, despite his trembling fingers betraying him. He wasn’t stupid- he knew he had no chance against a vampire but despite that, he couldn’t just leave Ash be. And so he decided to counter Ash with reason, the only way Eiji knew to make Ash listen.

“ _You_ did not hire me, it was Mr. Griffin who did so. He also instructed me to stop you from doing anything stupid, and so saving you from starvation should be a good enough reason. Besides,” Eiji closed the gap between them, pulling Ash into a hug, “I need you to be strong to protect us. I can’t protect you from the shit you’re up against.”

Ash was reluctant for a moment, but gave in and leaned into the hug, tightening his hold against the smaller one. He initially thought the warmth from a human body was unbearable, but now it surprised him how comforting it was.

“I just… don’t want to hurt you,” Ash mumbled against Eiji’s shoulders, and turned to face Eiji when he heard a chuckle. 

“I’ll shove garlic in you before you could do that.”

“You do know that's a myth, right?”

“Oh yeah…. its pumpkins for you though, right?”

More laughter, and Eiji barely dodged a hit from Ash.

Ash pulled Eiji closer, savoring the sensations of having another being by his side; the troubles that bothered them seemed like nothing but fragments of a bad dream. It was dangerous to get used to such intimacy, but the permafrost surrounding Ash’s heart had started to melt, and before he could stop it, Eiji had become more than just an acquaintance.

Sadly, it is always the calmest before a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i am planning to expand this into a proper fic, hence why everything seemed so vague XD  
> pleaseeee give me the strength (and time) to write the whole thing tho ^^;;
> 
> if you have time, please leave a comment! i'm curious to see what people actually think of my writing. thank you and enjoy!


	5. Wet Fornication

This definitely isn’t taking advantage of the situation, Ash reassures himself as he slowly goes down to unbuckle Eiji’s pants, tugging it off one leg at a time. Eiji is holding to his shoulder for support, one hand on the wall of their bathroom, face contorted in a frown.

He barely manages to push Ash away before hurling into the toilet for the third time that night alone, heaving up all the content in his stomach into bitter bile. Ash sighs at the sight.

“You know you’re a bad drinker, I don’t get why you don’t limit yourself…” he lets himself trail off, it isn’t like him to nag but he doesn’t like seeing Eiji all whacked up and smelling like vomit. “Here,” Ash offers Eiji’s toothbrush as the later finished washing his face, a tight smile on his face. Ash picks up the scattered clothes and makes his way to the washing machine.

“Ashhhh.”

Eiji is standing buck naked in their small unit bathroom, a look of plea on his face. Ash blinks a few times, begging for strength to endure, but all goes out the window when Eiji basically flings himself towards him, clinging for support.

“Ashhhhh help me showerrrr.”

“Alright I’ll turn on the shower for you.”

“Nooooo… togetherrrrr.”

Eiji was determined; hands were already tugging on the hem of Ash’s tshirt, a mess of jumbled limbs and frantic movements trying to touch more skin, to bring bodies closer, and Ash can never find the resolution to push him away.

“You’re gonna regret this,” Ash mumbles as he takes off his shirt and pants, while Eiji tugs on the hem of his boxer, slyly playing with the waistband, a finger or two slips in and under to roam freely.

“Hmmmm,” Eiji hums against the softness of Ash’s lips, nibbling a kiss, “Why don’t you make me?”

Ash isn’t one to take advantage nor does he like drunk sex, but he knows, despite being intoxicated, Eiji is still… sane. Somehow. He knows he’s baiting Ash in, and Ash could never say no to his pleas and needy kisses, wet licks trailing down his neck. Eiji is a natural seduction, sex on legs, and with alcohol pumping through his system, his leashes break, eliminating all boundaries.

Eiji leans his back against Ash for support, he’s still tipsy behind his facade, and Ash lets his fingers trail along his body, stopping to play at his nipple. Eiji moans and arches against Ash in respond, and turns to suck on Ash’s neck. “Stop teasing,” Eiji whimpers as Ash pinches his nipple and leans closer for a kiss, tongue slipping in, Eiji earnestly sucking on his tongue in response.

The warm water from the shower trickling down their bodies aids to reduce friction, and Eiji hisses as Ash touches the tip of his erection. He turns around now, arms wrapping around the taller one’s neck, pulling him for a frantic kiss as he bucks against Ash’s thigh, doing anything for release. Ash chuckles in response.

“You’re so needy when you’re drunk,” Ash remarks in between kisses and Eiji responded promptly by biting his lower lip, hard enough for him to gasp in pain but not hard enough to draw blood. Feeling sorry, he then slowly sucks on said lower lip, licking the bite mark as if seeking forgiveness. Ash has one hand on his hip, the other rubbing small strokes on his temple. Eiji leans into the warm touch; Ash was always kind in his gestures.

But kindness isn’t really what Eiji is seeking for right now, as he takes Ash’s hand and places it on their erection, guiding it to go up and down their length. Eiji is so close, he could feel himself unwinding, his breath coming out in short gasps and it isn’t until Ash pulls them even closer, licking at his ear as he picks up the pace that Eiji comes undone, shivers of ecstasy pulsing through him, riding his orgasm as Ash slows down his hand, his penis too sensitive from the sensation. Ash comes a little while later as Eiji mindlessly sucks on his collarbone, still high from the afterglow, his hand sloppy as he milks his partner’s erection.

Eiji is still sensitive as Ash turns him around and nudges him closer to the wall. He leans against the wall for support and relish in the sensations his body feels as Ash run fingers throughout his body, soaping him and cleaning him in the process. Ash leans in closer and Eiji feels something hard rubbing against him. He bends down, takes a small bottle and without looking at Ash, hands it over to him. A kiss on the nape of his neck as thanks, Eiji bends over as Ash uncaps the bottle.

Its less cold as he usually remembers it but it still makes Eiji catch his breath as Ash slowly inserts a finger, taking his time to loosen him up. But he really doesn’t need to be that careful, and Eiji reassures him by grabbing his hand and urging him to go deeper, faster. He wails in pleasure as Ash inserts a second finger and bends it just enough to hit the right spot. Eiji arches his back and bucks against Ash’s fingers, and he leans down to plant kisses along Eiji’s back.

“Fuck, you’re gonna end me.”

Eiji knows Ash is about to cum as he all but shoves the full length of his erection into Eiji, his hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave nail marks, Eiji panting hard in response. Ash pulls out slow as if to tease, leaving nothing but the tip of his head, before once again shoving hard til the base, Eiji holding on to the wall for support, moans filling up the crevices of the small bathroom. Leaking precum, Eiji bucks against Ash, urging him to go _faster, faster_ and as Ash comes into him a few moments later, its his name that he calls out for and his body that he lust over. He finally turns Eiji over to face him, and Eiji swears, he can never get enough of the expression Ash makes after their love sessions. He caresses that face, and Ash kisses him lightly on the forehead, a kiss so chaste and tender in contrast to what they were doing just moments ago.

“You better clean me up properly,” Eiji says as he teasingly pouts.

“Yes, yes,” Ash answers as he wraps his arms around his waist and pulls them to go properly under the shower head.

* * *

 

Pain. A throbbing headache. An aching back. Eiji tries to open his eyes but winced against the light. _Why the fuck is it so bright today?_

He finallyopenshis eyes as he hears footsteps getting closer, and he’s greeted with blonde hair coming towards him, a cup of tea extended as an offering.

“My angel,” Eiji hums as he takes the cup of tea, the scalding liquid burning his hangover away. He blows against the tea to cool it down a bit, and Ash comes closer to caress the side of his cheek.

“You’re never drinking again,” Ash remarks as he looks down at Eiji, his hand still caressing against his cheek, and Eiji really can’t find it in him to argue; his head still hurts. Ash on the other hand, is very cute, Eiji notes from the corner of his eyes. His bed hair is still a mess and sleep hasn’t completely left his face. Eiji places the cup of tea on the bedside table and pulls Ash down to lean against him.

“I don’t regret it though,” Eiji whispers in Ash’s ear before pulling him closer for their morning exchange of kisses. Eiji runs a finger against the numerous love bites he left yesterday on Ash’s pale body, a blush creeping up on his face.

Ash kisses him on the cheek before getting up and tugging on his arm, pulling him to get up. Eiji moans in protest but gets up nonetheless, wrapping his arms around Ash’s waist, head against his back for full support.

“Now its time for our morning shower,” the blonde one cheerfully announces and Eiji couldn’t help but to laugh against his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i'm sorry for being MIA for the longest time, please accept this badly written smut  
> -its almost 3am please forgive me for any typos/grammar errors, i will reread and fix it later  
> -i struggled so hard to write them having penetrative sex huhu but now i've somewhat overcome that and all hell breaks loose (i can already foresee where my future fics will lead to)  
> -enjoyyyyy! i know i did ;)


End file.
